10 things I like about you
by mzdarkstar
Summary: The crew continue to read their homework, as summer slowly comes closer and closer. Will they finally confess their feelings? Sequel of '20 things that annoy me'.
1. Kelsi and Ryan

**Oh yes! Next Story! I'll bet you've been waiting for this!**

**I'm too excited to do a long A.N. at the beginning, so lets get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: . . . ??? You know what I'm gonna say!**

* * *

"Settle down!" called Mr Woodblock, and his mellow voice drifted through the hyper class. Summer. Almost at their fingertips. They just needed to struggle through this double period.

"Lets get through the next part of the homework." said Mr Woodblock, as he recalled what they had to do;

_20 things that annoy me, 10 things I like, 5 things I love._

"You had to choose someone who is important in your life, and write 9 things you liked about them. The tenth thing would be the person's initials.

"Now, as the first part of the homework was done wonderfully by these eight youngsters, lets have a class vote." Mr Woodblock gave Ms Darbus a brief smile, but she just shook her head and sighed.

"Shall we get the same people to read out their homework, or choose new people?"

"Same people!" roared the class, mainly because Troy Bolton was part of the group of people. Kelsi sighed miserably, and got ready to stand up _again_ to read her homework.

"Shut it Jason," frowned Chad, "You're only saying that because you haven't done the homework!"

"Dude, could you be a bit more quiet?" hissed Jason.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Chad, talking louder. Jason rolled his eyes and Troy sniggered again.

"I haven't got any more paper to throw at you, so just stop laughing. And don't choke this time, okay?" said Gabriella sternly, and the class laughed as Troy scowled.

"She gets it from me," said Chad proudly, and Troy threw his chemistry book at the humorous boy.

"SILENCE!" said Mr Woodblock. "You are all being incredibly rude to Kelsi, who is waiting to read!"

Some people mumbled 'sorry' as Kelsi began.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you have a sense of style._

"It can't be anyone in this class but me then," joked Chad, and everyone took the opportunity to throw things at him, eg. Zeke threw a basketball and Chad punched his shoulder angrily as the class laughed.

_2. That you play the piano too. Don't worry about __her_

_3. That you don't let __her__ walk all over you. Good for you!_

_4. That you actually notice when I'm around._

_5. That you're not on the basketball team. If you were, your ego would have swollen to the size of the damn basketball. (Just like the others.)_

"Oi!" growled Chad, and Troy, Zeke, Jason, and other basketballers kicked up a huge fuss.

"You shut it." Kelsi hissed, and they fell silent. "You know it's true, just use Chad as your example!"

"What the heck is this, Diss Chad Day?" said Chad. "Just because my name gets around! Jeez, I can't help it that I'm a star!"

"Not back to that again," groaned Taylor. "You're like Sharpay!" Sharpay didn't react to that because she was daydreaming, but Chad was so outraged he couldn't say another word.

_6. The way you look at me._

_7. That you like the sound of rain. I do too, but you don't know that._

Gabriella's elbow slipped of her table, mouth open. She just figured out who Kelsi was talking about!

(**A.N. Have you also worked it out?**)

_8. That you appreciate the small things in life._

_9. You're unique. I don't really care what anyone else says._

_10. R.E._

"Thank you Kelsi," said Mr Woodblock, and nodded at Ryan, seing as he went after Kelsi before.

Ryan stood up, but anxiously looked at Chad.

"What? Okay, I won't say anything this time, Mint-man." said Chad. Ryan smiled.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you're not full of yourself. Shy is sweet. And anyway . . . two Sharpays are too much._

A little laugh went round the class as everyone looked at Sharpay for her reaction, but she was still daydreaming.

Mr Woodblock put a finger to his lips, to show everyone he wanted them to be quiet. Then he slowly walked beside Sharpay, and wiggled his fingers in front of her face.

She remained dreamy and lifeless. Mr Woodblock raised an eyebrow at the class, and everyone giggled. He slowly prised her homework from her hand, which was clenched around it, but at the last moment, she snatched it back.

"Wht the f – what's going . . . huh?" she stammered.

"Ooooooh, Sharpay's been daydreaming!" teased Chad, and most of the boys laughed.

"Oooooh, Chad's gay!" teased Kelsi back, and Chad frowned.

"Who asked you?"

"Shut it, Danforth!" growled Ryan.

"Chad's an idiot, so that's expected." spat Sharpay, and she gave a grateful nod to Kelsi. "Carry on, Ryan. You'd better not interrupt, Chad!"

Chad made a face, as if to say 'Why should I listen to anything you say?'

_2. Your laugh. That's sweet too. _

_3. That you stay out of Sharpay's way. At least she likes you._

"I do?" said Sharpay, raising an eyebrow.

_4. That you're caring._

_5. That you do have a sense of humour, even if you're not forever cracking jokes like Puff-head._

"Shuddup you," said Chad in a bored voice. He really was quite bored.

_6. That you're so creative with your compositions._

_7. That you don't feel you have to pretend to be someone else for people to notice you . . . people already do!_

_8. That you have a sense of style . . . it's an Evans expectation! Joking._

_9. MINT ICE-CREAM! I couldn't go through the whole list without saying that! If you like it to, I'll like you a hell of a lot more!_

"What is it with you and that?" asked Gabriella.

_10. A certain sweet girl . . . K.N._

"Is it Keri Norden? That Junior?" asked Chad, frowning.

"No. You won't guess who it is!" said Ryan, grinning.

"The hell I will!" exclaimed Chad.

"Calm down, we can do all the guessing at the end!" said Mr Woodblock, hoping that the class won't burst out laughing again. He found it hard to keep control sometimes. He wanted to get through the homework.

"Okay – Taylor – off you go!"

"Why me? Can't we go in a different order?" moaned Taylor.

"Cheer up, babe." said Chad. "Wildcat Spirit, remember!"

"My ass." muttered Taylor.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? Should I have made it longer?**

**Star x x x**


	2. Taylor and Chad

**I love all the reviews, thank you very much! Two chappies down, two more to go, and then it's the last story, '5 things I love'!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't you let me be! I you have to make me say it?! LOL, Joking.**

* * *

"Taylor, stop wasting time!" sulked Sharpay. "I want to read out mine before I go all shy and lose the nerve to read this out."

"Patience is a virtue," replied Taylor.

"And . . . ?"

"Sharpay, will you just lay off. Your time will come . . ."yawned Chad.

"_And_ . . . ?" said Sharpay, sensing he had something else to say.

"It'll come if you're patient, that is. Or it won't come at all." grinned Chad, and the class started to laugh. Sharpay pursed her lips.

"Can we please get on with this?" huffed Mr Woodblock. This class could certainly gossip! And at all the wrong times too.

"Okay," Taylor said, as she began . . .

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. Your hair. It rocks._

"Why thank you!" said Chad, Elvis Presley style.

"My list might not be about you, Chad." said Taylor, raising an eyebrow, and Chad looked outraged, until he realised she was joking.

(**A.N. You guys know who he is, right? Elvis Presley?**)

_2. Your wacky-ness. It balances out the calm, sensible part in me . . . in a good way. (I think.)_

_3. That you're funny. You always know how to cheer me up._

_4. That you're friends with Troy. It does wonders for my rep!_

Mr Woodblock snorted loudly, as the class joined in as he laughed.

"Hey!" said Chad indignantly.

_5. That you play Basketball. It's a cool sport . . . better than Soccer!_

"You got it, girl!" said a black guy on the basketball team, called Jordon Reeves. "Those Soccer fools think they're all that."

"S'cuse me?" said a soccer guy.

"You heard. You think -"

"This is so stupid," said Gabriella loudly. "I could understand if you were arguing with someone from West High, but please!"

"Yeah dude's, what happened to the Wildcat Spirit?" joked Troy.

"Shut it, Bolton," the two boys said together.

_6. That you're great company to have around, even if you are wacky._

_7. That you can handle me. No one has ever seen me in a really bad mood with a really bad temper, apart from My Mom. She was the first. You are the second._

"I haven't seen your really bad temper!" frowned Gabriella and Taylor replied curtly,

"That's because I don't really get mad around you, Gabi."

"Oh, that's okay then!" smiled Gabriella, and the girls giggled. Sharpay imitated them, and received a few glares.

_8. That you have talents that even you don't know about! You say that you 'can't dance' (or that you don't dance), but I've seen you, so you can't fool me, mister._

"I _don't_ dance, though!" exclaimed Chad.

"But you're great at baseball," said Ryan, "And Baseball and Dancing is one and the same. It's the same game!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I don't dance, Ryan."

"Whatever Chad, I _know_ you can."

"How did we get onto this subject in the first place?" said Mr Woodblock, genuinely confused. "Chad, Ryan, give it a rest."

_9. That you like me too. It would be a bit heartbreaking if you didn't!_

The class laughed at the joke. (**A.N. And if you got the joke, you should laugh too! LOL**)

_10. C.D. You all know it's Chad, anyway._

"_I_ knew it was me." nodded Chad in satisfaction.

"Whatever Green – T boy." said Ryan (**A.N. Or T-shirt**), and Kelsi burst out laughing. Kelsi had such a sweet, delighted laugh, soon enough everyone else joined in.

(**A.N. And in Ryan's list, he said the girl he liked had a nice laugh . . . ? Nudge nudge!**)

"You step beyond your station, Mint-Man!" said Chad, and posed as if he was about to do Martial Arts. The boys grinned at each other.

"Ryan, don't talk to him, he just wastes time." said Sharpay disgustedly.

"He ain't too bad," grinned Ryan at Chad, "He just needs to know when to 'Jam his Hype'."

"An interesting way of saying that . . ." said Mr Woodblock, and Chad nodded.

A silence followed this, as everyone thought about this. Chad broke out of this moment, and cleared his throat, so that everyone would snap out of it.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you laugh at my jokes. If you didn't, I'd ignore you. (!)_

"Excuse me?" said Taylor, and Gabriella stifled her giggles.

_2. That you're smart. I don't have to worry about homework!_

"You listen to me, Danforth . . ." Taylor wagged her finger at him.

_3. That you're so organised. You always know what to do, even if I don't._

"Aww," gushed Kelsi.

_4. That you like bowling. I like it too. Not as much as I like Basketball, of course._

_5. That you usually come to watch me play basketball. Who wouldn't want to watch me play? I'm a star!_

"Not again!" chanted Taylor, Troy, Jason, and Zeke together.

"Shush, I'm not finished!" scolded Chad.

_Anyway, I love that you turn up, you're my good luck charm._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" the whole class chorused, and cheered loudly when Taylor ran over to give Chad a huge hug, with an added kiss on the cheek.

Sharpay remained stony faced, along with Ms Darbus.

_6. That you always remind me to do things I'd forget, like tie my shoelaces, lock my locker, bring my brain . . . well, it happen when you have so much to do. _

_No one said being a star was easy!_

_7. That you don't like cheese and onion crisps. It means I don't have to share!_

"That statement just proved that you're selfish _and_ greedy." hissed Sharpay.

"That statement just proved that you're arrogant _and_ can't resist sticking your nose in everything." spat Taylor, defending her boyfriend.

"Give it up, Taylor!" Sharpay retorted.

"Yeah, leave it Tay," said Chad, and Taylor looked at him in surprise. "Leave it to someone who can cause the wombat more humiliation!"

Chad laughed coldly, and Troy joined him. Taylor didn't laugh, but she smirked a little.

"Dude, step off." said Zeke, standing up.

"Why don't you just step down, dude!" said Chad firmly. He was already standing up (**A.N. he was reading his list, remember?**), and he took a step towards Zeke.

"Dude -" Zeke began.

"Dudes, why don't you just shut up!" Kelsi hollered, banging her fist on the table. She looked at Mr Woodblock angrily. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Why _aren't_ you doing anything?" she asked him. He didn't answer, uncomfortable, so she looked at Ms Darbus, who certainly looked like she would do something about it.

"Both of you boys had better sit on your butts right now, or you'll be in detention as soon as you come back from your summer holidays!"

"You'd do that?" said Zeke, horrified.

"Oh yes, Mr Baylor." Zeke hurriedly sat down, and Chad continued.

_8. That we only have a few things in common. I'd go nuts, if I were constantly around someone too much like me. Stars should not be imitated!_

_9. That you're pretty. But I don't like those creeps from west high who notice and chat you up. Nut-heads._

_10. Taylor McKessie!!!!!!!_

"Thank you, Chad!" said Mr woodblock, and as Chad sat down, dirty looks were flung across the class.

Zeke to Chad and Taylor.

Taylor to Sharpay.

Sharpay to Taylor and Kelsi.

Kelsi to Zeke.

Zeke to Taylor and Chad.

Chad to Zeke.

It goes on . . . but why all the looks? The only one who had noticed was Ms Darbus, with her beady eye on the class.

Ryan had no clue; he was counting the spots on his hat. Martha was doing homework, Jason was imagining being the 'Heat Wildcat'.

The only other person who _would_ have noticed is Gabriella, but she was too busy wondering if Ryan and Kelsi knew that their lists were about each other. (!!!)

* * *

**YAY! I'm so excited . . . I'm looking forward to Sharpay's list! First I have to get through Gabriella, Troy and Zeke.**

**Thank you, readers, for all your reviews! I really appreciate them . . . not that I would appreciate more, of course!**

**Star x x x**


	3. Gabriella and Troy

**Okay, third Chapter. This one isn't as humorous, and funnier than usual at the same time. You'll see why when you read.**

**Disclaimer: La La La . . . do I **_**really**_** need to say it?**

* * *

"Guys, there are way too many interruptions; at this rate, we won't get through these." Said Mr Woodblock firmly.

Kelsi just folded her arms. After what had happened, she wasn't sure if this teacher knew what he was doing at all. Why did he set such a long homework anyway?

"I'm next then," said Gabriella, and she stood up. Before anyone could interrupt her, she began;

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you have a good sense of humour. Sometimes you're funnier than Chad!_

Getting the joke, the class laughed, but Chad remained silent. Taylor frowned, knowing something was up.

_2. Your eyes._

"I know who it is." said Kelsi immediately.

Gabriella laughed. "Was it that big a clue?" and Kelsi tittered quietly, keeping her laugh quiet.

_3. That you make me feel safe._

_4. That you cheer people up easily, especially me._

_5. That you're great to talk to._

_6. That you're a great singer. It's nice that we can sing together._

_7. That we have lots of things in common._

_8. That you fight for what you believe in, because so do I. I hate to think what would happen if we believed in different things . . . they'll be war!_

A small wave of laughter rippled through the class.

_9. That I can rely on you. In fact, it's a bit weird, knowing a guy who can be so reliable._

_10. T.B. Who __doesn't__ know who's name those initials stand for? It's so obvious!_

"Is it?" guffawed Jason. "Where did I go wrong then . . . ?" The class laughed, and Jason joined in when he finally worked it out.

(**A.N. Ten years later! LOL**)

Troy gave Gabriella a huge smile, and she blushed a little. He hadn't expected her to write about him.

(**A.N. He's a bit slow! They are going out . . . double LOL**)

"Thank you." beamed Mr Woodblock, and the teenagers clapped for Gabriella. "That was well read. Is it just me, or did we get through that quite quickly . . . ?"

"I know." nodded Martha. "I can't put my finger on it . . ."

"It's because Chad didn't say anything!" said Ryan in shock. Sharpay added '_for once_' under her breath.

She would have said it aloud, but she had already noticed that something was up with Chad, and she didn't want to start another fight.

(**A.N. She kept remembering Taylor's 'bad temper'!**)

The class realised that Ryan was right and looked at Chad, whose face was emotionless. There was absolutely no laughter left in it, which made it weird to look at him.

" . . . Chad dude?" eased Troy cautiously. No response.

"Well, let's carry on, shall we?" said Mr Woodblock. He was also unnerved by Chad's behaviour.

Troy didn't really want to read anymore, he'd rather find out what was up with Chad. But Ms Darbus' beady eye was on him, so he stood up slowly.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you're so sweet._

_2. That you actually care what will happen to us if we don't recycle, that's also sweet._

_3. Your smile._

_4. Your style._

_5. That you got my dad to like you, good thinking._

"It's not Sharpay, then," muttered Kelsi, and Sharpay whipped around. Everyone covered their mouths and said 'Ohhhhhhhh!' in that Oh So Ghetto way.

(**A.N. You know when people say 'ohhh' when someone else is in trouble? Or when . . . when Kids say 'Uma-mama-mia!' when another kid's in trouble? Like that.**)

"What do you mean by that?!" came Sharpay's screech.

"Nothing. It's just that insult the Coach doesn't get you on his good side, does it?"

Sharpay went red, and Troy raised an eyebrow.

_6. That you know when to tell Chad to stuff it._

"Yep, it's Gabi!" laughed Taylor, and Gabriella joined in as the class laughed, blushing again.

Chad still remained silent. Taylor began to worry.

"Chad? Talk to me. What's up?" she whispered.

He raised his head a fraction at the sound of her voice, and gave her a small smile.

But he didn't speak.

Troy, also worrying, exchanged glances with Taylor, but she gave him an ecouraging nod, so he continued.

_7. That you call at the right time, unlike Chad who calls me in the middle of the night to talk about Taylor or basketball._

_Remember No. 5 on my 'Annoying things' list? About waking up late on a Monday Morning? Yup, Chad's midnight calls are the reason!_

Everyone roared with laugher, but Chad just closed his eyes, and rested his head on the table. Taylor took this opportunity to get up, and crouch by his table.

"What's up?" she murmured, and he just shook his head.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked, and he nodded. She frowned. She was a bit hurt that he didn't want her there, and that he wasn't telling her what was wrong, but she supposed he had a reason.

But as she was leaving, he grabbed her arm and opened his eyes.

'I love you,' he mouthed, and Taylor smiled and kissed him, all the hurt suddenly gone.

Troy smiled, and glanced at Gabriella and Kelsi, who didn't hear the conversation, but saw the kiss. No one else was really paying attention, they were to busy laughing loudly at No. 7 of Troy's list.

They went so Over The Top!

_8. That you don't get jealous, because I do! Both of us is too much._

_9. That you're so sweet. Wait, did I put that already? Oh well._

_10. G.M. Putting initials are a bit dumb, everyone knows who the person is already!_

Mr Woodblock folded his arms, smiling slightly."I apologise that you don't like my methods, Troy, but-"

"Don't you apologize." rasped Ms darbus. Her voice sounded slightly better now. Odd. "You're the teacher here. Like it or Lump it, Bolton!"

Troy shrugged at sat down as the class clapped for him. He put a hand on Chad shoulder, and Chad didn't move.

"If you think that guessing people's initials are so easy, then who did I write about?" pouted Kelsi.

"Yeah Troy, who did I write about?" grinned Ryan. Gabriella grinned at Troy.

"You both wrote about each other!" said Troy, exasperated.

The pair looked at each other in shock; they hadn't even noticed! Even Sharpay was surprised. Then everyone started wolf whistling and such, until Mr Woodblock shut them up. They covered their faces, blushing deeply.

"How did you know?" asked Sharpay.

"I didn't. Gabriella did, and signalled it to me, she worked it out from the beginning. I whispered it to Chad, but Chad tells five people at a time by passing notes, so half the class must've already known before I said."

"Thanks a lot, Gabriella! You too, Troy and Chad!" sighed Kelsi, annoyed. Gabriella blushed a little, and Troy looked sheepish, but Chad was stationary.

"Once it gets to Chad, they're no stopping him, but Troy and Gabriella ought to have known better!" said Ryan, also annoyed. The class continued to fall about with laughter.

"Chad? Please say something, I'm really freaked out now. Make fun of me. Call me Mint-Man. Anything!" Ryan said worriedly.

Chad shook his head.

"Fine then." sighed Mr Woodblock. "Onto the next list!"

* * *

**Weird or what? Can you figure out what's up with Chad?**

**Star x x x**


	4. Zeke and Sharpay

**Okay, so we've come to the end of this story.**

**I know you've all been trying to guess what up with Chad. I'll give you a little clue; it's something to do with something that Ryan and Zeke said.**

**Any clearer? No? Don't worry. No one guessed exactly right, but some people got close; ****ilovetoplayball, Estel212 and KatieMalfoy19. 'luv me xoxo GossipGal' was **_**really**_** close. **

**Well done, you guys. ****By the time I've posted this, you might have already changed your pennames, but ah well. You know it's you. **

**So anyway, read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: La la la la . . .**

* * *

"I'm really not bothered to read my list out now . . ." huffed Zeke, but Mr Woodblock wasn't having it. 

"I could go first if you want, Sir!" offered Sharpay cheerfully, but with the look he gave her, she shouldn't have bothered asking.

Zeke stood up. He threw a rubber band at Chad to check that he was still alive, and when Chad fidgeted, (and the class laughed, AGAIN,) he began, grinning.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. Your attitude. You know exactly what you want._

"Who does that sound like," muttered Jason so quietly, almost no one heard him.

_2. That you're unique._

_3. You take the word 'walk' to a completely different level. I think' strut' is the word to be used here._

"Hmm, now who does that sound like," mumbled Gabriella, so quietly, almost no one heard her.

_4. Cheering you up with an almost-perfect __Crème __Brûlée._

_5. That I get to see you every day; I just have to join Troy on his jaunt to the auditorium._

"Oh . . . now who does that sound like?" ushered Troy so quietly, almost no one heard him.

_6. That you're not just ordinary, you have a special talent. Singing!_

_7. That you get other guys __not__ to like you. (all the better for me!) As for the ones that do . . . ah, the hell with them._

"Huh! Who does that sound like?" whispered Kelsi so quietly, almost no one heard her.

_8. That you usually know what to do._

_9. Your golden hair. It's hard to miss._

Chad's eyes widened, and he looked at Taylor. She grinned. She said aloud what he was about to say, and what everyone else had said.

"Oh, let me guess, who does that sound like?" she giggled and looked at Chad, but she forgot to be quiet, so almost everyone heard her.

"Yeah, we can shut up about it now." said Zeke, sarcasm in his voice. "I did hear all of you muttering, you know, I'm not deaf!"

The accused laughed guiltily, while Chad rolled his eyes.

_10. S.E._

And the whole class cried . . .

"SHARPAY EVANS!!!!!"

Sharpay looked a bit shocked at first, but then she got up and gave Zeke a hug.

Sharpay did a little curtsy as Zeke sat down. "Thank you!" she called happily, lapping it up.

"Okay, people, quiet now." Sharpay said bossily. "I know you're happy for me, but please shut up now so I can read my list."

"You think she'd be modest for once!" exclaimed Jason, and Kelsi nodded.

"Sharpay, can we put your list on hold for a few seconds," said Mr Woodblock. "Chad. Would you like to come outside and tell me what's up?"

Chad shook his head. He wrote on a paper and held up; _Only a bit more to go_.

"Bit more of what? Chad, elaborate!" pressed Mr Woodblock. He was dying to know what was going on, like everyone else.

"Yeah, embellish!" urged Martha.

Chad held up ten fingers, then he put fingers down, one by one. "What are you doing?" asked Kelsi, confused. Sharpay muttered,

"Amen. Him and his games are holding me up. I wanna read my list!"

"Patience, Sharpay . . ." said Mr Woodblock, watching Chad intently.

Ms Darbus looked at Chad like he was crazy, but the rest of the class watched Chad with interest.

Just as he got to zero fingers, Ryan said, "What the hell is he _doing_?"

"What the hell you _told_ me to do, Mint-Man," grinned Chad, and the class cheered wildly as he stood up and did a little bow.

"He's talking again!" cheered Ryan loudly.

"Chad . . ." sighed Ms Darbus croakily, "Explain."

Chad stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, Ryan said I need to know when to 'Jam my Hype', right?" began Chad.

"Yeeeees?" chorused the class.

"Well, fighting with Zeke ticked me off, so I told myself that I _wouldn't speak_ until we'd done 3 more lists, because no one thought I could!" shrugged Chad.

"Chad, you don't need to prove yourself to us, man!" Troy sighed. and Taylor looked sympathetically at him.

"Well, I was gonna stay silent through 4 lists, but I wanted to opportunity to be able to gloat at Sharpay." He grinned, which set everyone off. Sharpay sighed.

"For once, Chad, I don't care what you say."

"Then I will, once again, say nothing!" said Chad so casually, no one knew if he was being serious. Sharpay, surprised, gave him a nervous smile.

"Really?"

"Yup. Wait, you did write about Zeke, didn't you? Because then I will have something to say!" frowned Chad as he sat down.

"_Yes!_" said Sharpay, annoyed. Everyone giggled and Zeke beamed.

"Okay, calm down everyone. Fire away, Sharpay." nodded Mr Woodblock.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That your ego isn't bigger than your head._

_2. Your Mysterious-ness. No one know's who you are . . . they all think I like Troy Bolton!_

Sharpay looked pointedly at Kelsi, who had put quite a bit of that on her 'annoying things' list, and she said, "Well, not anymore."

Troy smiled widely, and exchanged looks with Gabriella.

_3. That you always know how to cheer me up . . ._

"With an almost-perfect Crème Brûlée!" enthused the class, laughing as they did so.

Sharpay smiled. "Well done, Children," she said sweetly, "You're learning!"

More laughter.

_4. That you're not like the other guys . . . another Ryan would be too much arrogance, another Troy would be too much talent, and another Chad would be a friggin' Nightmare!_

Chad, who had sworn not to speak during her list, just shook a fist at her, and Troy and Ryan also looked sceptically at her.

_5. Your smile. It's sweet!_

_6. That you always come to watch me rehearse. It's so cool having a fan!_

Chad snorted, but then remembered his promise. He covered his mouth with his hand, as Sharpay glared at him.

_7. That you get on with Ryan. It's __not__ cool going out with someone that doesn't like your family._

_8. That you're on the basketball team. LOL!_

"That what I put." Nodded Taylor.

"Well, it's a cool sport!" agreed Sharpay, and the two girls giggled.

"I swear they were fighting 3 lists ago!" Chad said loudly to Troy.

"I guess girls just don't hold grudges against each other, just everyone else," said Troy darkly. "And you just broke your promise Chad, by the way." Chad slapped his own head.

"Oh, believe me, we can hold grudges against each other!" said Gabriella, exchanging glances with Taylor, remembering bad times.

"Okay then, Brother," Chad turned to Zeke. "I declare a truce."

"Done, B-Ball Brother!" grinned Zeke, and they got up and shook hands on it.

"What's is it with this 'brother' thing?" Kelsi whispered to Sharpay.

"Explain later," Sharpay whispered back.

_9. That you're so cute. That why make a dynamite team . . . so am I!_

Chad rolled his eyes, as if to say, 'Typical'.

"So, what's number 10 then, Children?" Sharpay asked, and put a hand to her ear.

"Z.B." The group yelled, and they clapped for Sharpay as she curtsied again and sat down. Zeke continued to grin.

"Sharpay, you're a born actor, I'll give you that." Chad shook his head, and Sharpay smiled.

"What about me?" demanded Taylor, indignantly.

"You're a born mathematician slash scientist, and you know that anyway." sighed Chad, and the couple grinned, the class snorting away.

"Well done, guys! It was interesting to note that the eight of you wrote about someone else in this class, someone you liked in an intimate way, and not a relative or friend. Fascinating!" grinning Mr Woodblock, and the class guffawed.

Ms Darbus thought it was appalling.

"We only have to get through one more piece of homework," ushered Mr Woodblock, as though it was exciting, "And if we finish before the bell, you can relax, and I can go for-"

"Aren't we having you for the double period, Sir?" asked Gabriella.

"What? Oh, no! No, just the first period."

"Then . . . who's taking the second?" said Ryan abruptly. The whole class was alert and listening. What was going on?

"I am." declared Ms Darbus, and if every pupil in the class were flowers, they would have withered away.

You could practically see the teenagers wilting, their shoulders drooping. But one stinging nettle stayed strong . . .

"What?!" yelped Chad, unhappily.

"Is there a problem, Mr Danforth?" asked Ms Darbus, raising an eyebrow.

"Um . . ." Chad hesitated, thinking quickly of a convincing lie. "What if . . . what if we don't get to finish going over the homework before the time's up?"

"Don't worry. Going two minutes over isn't a big deal." said Mr Woodblock before Mr Darbus could answer, and she huffed.

"Awesome! Let's get started on the next homework, I'm in the mood for some lovin'." grinned Chad, waggling his eyebrows. Everyone laughed hysterically.

"You're right." nodded Mr Woodblock. "Let's get started on '5 things I love' . . . "

* * *

**The end of Part 2, but not the end of the story! The third and final Part, the sequel, '5 things I love', is to be posted ASAP!**

**Like last time, I'll remind you that if you put me on Author Alert, you'll be automatically told when the sequel is out. However, if you prefer, I'll PM you and let you know.**

**You can leave a review to let me know, if you want, and I would appreciate it!**

**Star x x x**

**P.S. And, because I'm so pleased with the amount of reviews, I've decided to give you a sneak peak of the next story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Troy, stop mucking around!" Gabriella warned him. "Ms Darbus and Mr Woodblock only went outside for one second, what if . . . ?" 

"Stop worrying, Gabi!" said Troy smoothly.

He was dancing on his desk comically, and Chad was watching for the teachers through the window of the door, with the class egging them on.

"Troy, stop showing off." huffed Sharpay. "For once, you're worse than Chad!"

"Shush you," said Troy, annoyed. "Everybody keeps talking at me!"

"Dude, it's like everybody's trying to get in your head. You need to listen to your own heart talking!" grinned Chad.

"Shut up Chad," scolded Troy. "What do you know of such things?" Chad turned to face him for a second.

"Right back at'cha dude. When I shout that the teachers have come back, you won't get down quick enough. Your ass is gonna get busted!"

"He's right." said Taylor. "_Can_ you get down quick enough?"

"You can _bet_ on it!" replied Troy, but as soon as he said it, Chad yelled and everyone got back to his or her seat, while Troy didn't have the faintest idea what the heck was gong on.

"What the-" he started. The classroom door opened.

"Troy, get down!" hissed Sharpay and Kelsi in unison.

Troy tried to, but his laces got caught on a bit of splintered wood from his desk, and he crashed to the floor . . . as Ms Darbus and Mr Woodblock walked in . . .

* * *

**Ohhhhh boy! LOL, He's in for it now!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and if you liked this story, don't forget to watch out for the last part!**

**Thanks for sticking around so far . . .**

**Star x x x**


End file.
